pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Misery/Dirty
This looks promising. Other names can include Fucking Eurotrashway and LOL U CANT HIT WIF UR SCYTHEWAY -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:49, 28 May 2008 (EDT) It's got too little defense to be euro, imo... Also, Malign is meh. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:04, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :Why is Malign meh? It's a pressure build. Deep Wound + Malign = 40% less healing. While their monk is Migrained, that is going to suck. Actually that was the whole point of this build IF YOU CAN FOLLOW CONVERSATIONS OVER MULTIPLE PAGES RICKY! Oh and Tab... I don't know how to use Shield of Absorption :< - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:06, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, it's 36% less ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:07, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::You use SoA when youre being attacked by more than one person. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:08, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::It's overkill, imo, Misery. Take something useful instead ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:09, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::CURSE YOU MULTIPLICATIVE STACKING! Erm, I mean, I round in every day conversations. I'll try SoA later I guess. Tbh, I barely ever use Spirit Bond, but it's handy when I do. One good thing I use it for is Spirit Bond->Patient->Contemplation to remove a covered Migraine if I failed and let it get on me :< And it's the whole point Ricky. I'm not saying the build is good, but it's the whole point. Trying to find a use for the -% healing skills. Deep wounds are good, so these should be good, just no one runs them, ever. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:12, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::DW is more about the -100 health than the -20% healing. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:14, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::(EC)They might work, but in TA it's just overkill. Especially with a Migraine mes and WoD and DW. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:15, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::That's why every spike build has a DW. Every pressure build has a DW so that the pressure is pressure. That is why everyone has to have a deep wound. Oh and I just gnomed your sign fail this time - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:18, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Anyway, running a Necro in TA without FF is fail, imo :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:19, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :Meh, there is only one frontliner and I have draw. Plus, having Foul Feast when Mending Touch is your condition removal would be dumb. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:21, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::FF is free, draw isn't. Also, this way the Monk won't draw something like DW (accidentally) leaving him vulnerable. Have I meantioned FF can be spammed, too? It might even function as e-management against Condipressure. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:33, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::Put it over Signet of Lost Souls or Rend Enchantments if you are dumb enough to run this build. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:35, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::SoLS and Rend are both far more useful than Malign. Also, why a Derv? :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:36, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I think we're taking the piss out of Panic for his hexway with DW spam comment. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:38, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::(EC)You don't actually need Rend that much. If their monk gets out any enchantments that matter, your mesmer is bad. Dervish because they are DIRTY EUROS. You really aren't getting this Ricky. You could use an A/D I suppose, but it's less dirty. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:39, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh and thanks Tab for fixing the build up for me. Much less than three. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:41, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I have a questiong for Misery/Panic. Do you guys do any work at all, ever? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:45, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Occasionally. I've added no less than 5 references today. My suppliers are sucking. I've been waiting since last Monday for next day delivery chemicals. I also have to wait for another 7 weeks for a critical piece of equipment. Times are quiet. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:46, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::And you'd be surprised how long it takes queries to run in a database with 65+ million records. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:49, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ups. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:50, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Work is a lot like that tbh. Extreme inefficiency that you don't tell your superiors about because they don't pay you to tell them. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:51, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::As I said, gw on a laptop. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:52, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Actually, the reason I'm almost always just writing SQL and then waiting for queries to finish is because I solved a lot of the manual inefficiencies. Which is also why they don't care too much about my internet trolling. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:54, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Don't really want to do that in my office so much because I share one, but I'll probably bring my laptop to the lab when the experiment starts proper <_< - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:55, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::So what chemicals are you playing with? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:57, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::55/SS the UW with your office buddy. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:57, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Psh, he actually has work to do. But the more I think about it, only powerpoint would involve unplugging this computer. I could then set up Dual Screen on my laptop using this monitor, reposition the monitor so it faced away from the door, which no one would question considering how my desk setup would end up, GW on the second monitor, farm while I type stuff. Maybe I'll be brave enough to try that if the chemicals don't arrive soon. I'm waiting for Chromate solution to clean my glassware. Mostly I'm using metals and metal oxides. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:02, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Just go mine some metals in the car park. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:03, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Metals and metal oxides, eh? Are you working on some kind of electricity production project? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:08, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::He's trying to combine some of my DNA with some of a bears to make a tab bear. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:09, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::^ Tab is pure metal. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:10, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Bears are gay. Splice him with a Komodo dragon. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:12, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::But if you combine me with a bear, I'll be all cuddly :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:12, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Panic is just being a dirty euro again. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:13, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::More Korean probably. Also, Komodo dragons can kill you by drooling on you. And bears smell. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:15, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Cuddly tab-bears don't. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:16, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::That's the problem at the moment, trying to stop Tab-bears from smelling like old-cheese and making the fur not pierce your skin during cuddling. We are getting closer. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:18, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Add in poisonous drool, too. To punish the foolish who would let Tab drool upon them. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:20, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::In the cuddly version? That could work. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:25, 28 May 2008 (EDT)